Not what we Expected from the Dean
by huddyaimee
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP NOW! the dean of medicine is begining to swing for a fellow female...what will house do when he finds out and catches them in the middle of a 'game? how far will it push house and cuddy? pairings 13/cuddy and later huddy
1. Admission to Yourself

**A/N:**Hey guys...I was thinking about starting up this fic after I read a Cuddy/Thirteen fic and I thought it was really sweet so I decided to do one. It will be really new to me as I am an avid Huddy shipper but I will try and make it as 'realistic' in terms of the relationship. (I am a bi-sexual myself so I can relate). So, read and review please.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lisa Cuddy was one you'd see as motherly, friendly, proud and hardworking. All of the above were true but she had one deep secret she wouldn't share with anyone, not even her best friends. So, she sat at work from 8 till some un-godly hour in the night trying to cover up her real self. She wouldn't fill out paperwork, she wouldn't be making and receiving phone calls to or from donors, she wouldn't be plotting what to do the next time her head of diagnostics got out of hand. No, she wouldn't be doing any of these; she'd sit there pondering the secret she held from the world, and the secret she kept from the one she loved.

She would sit deep in thought about a possible relationship with this person, but was unsure as to what they would think. She knew she was their boss and she knew that relationships between employer and employee were frowned on by the hospital board. She thought about their age difference; was nearly old enough to be this person's mother!

Cuddy pushed these thoughts from her head before she left her baby [hospital] for her other baby [Rachel] at home.

Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley sat amongst the diagnostics team being lead by none other that a misanthropic bastard who couldn't care less for the patients, all he wanted was a puzzle to solve. Thirteen found that she go annoyed – frustrated even – by him, but she was a doctor and he was her boss so she had to deal. Day after day she was sent off to run tests, confide in patients, do clinic and complain to his boss's boss. His boss's boss, yes, she enjoyed that alot. Thirteen knew herself as bi-sexual and didn't really care that much about it being in the open, but, when it came to the big boss she did. She'd look at her, not paying attention to anything she was saying, trying to memorise all her features. She loved how young she looked, how full of life she was and she absolutly loved her steely grey eyes that just seemed to make Thirteen drown in them. But she couldn't allow these feelings to be made known. She knew this woman to be straight and in love with another; she had no idea who this 'other' was though. She'd never suspect it was her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun came through the blinds that had been left adgar that night. The angle caused the sun to hit her face. Thirteen's apartment was tidy, but her bedroom was a mess. She had gone out to a bar that night and had gotten herself completely smashed. By the time she hadcome home it was past 2:30am and she couldn't be fucked putting her stuff where it belonged so it just lay on the floor.

She glanced at her alarm clock and the red numbers gazed at her sending the message _It's 9 in the morning_ around her body till it registered in her brain. Her eyes widened at the thought of being late to work, Cuddy was sure to pounce on her for being an hour, potentially 2 hours, late. A smile creeped over her face as a devilish thought entered her mind.

'If I'm late, Lisa is sure to hunt me down to give me the lecture about being late to work,' she thought. 'When she does, I'll get to see her; stare at her; think about her; listen to her. God – why do I think like this!? She doesn't want me, she's just another straight woman I'llbe falling for,'

Thirteen scolded herself for thinking about that. Thirteen knew that if Cuddy found out about Thirteen's feelings, she'd surely be pulled up for sexual harrassment and probably be suspended or worse, fired. Thirteen decided to get up and head into work, she needed to be there to see her, she needed to talk to her she just needed the space of 20 minutes she was rushing out the door.

Cuddy was already at work by 8am and she had left specific orders with her personal assistant that she was not to be disturbed because she was 'working hard on a report that needed to presented to the board by next week.' But did she really do work? No, she sat there, staring out the window into the main area outside the clinic waiting to see a special someone walk through those doors late so she could give them a telling off.

Half an hour had passed and Cuddy was still waiting that person and then she saw them. Standing up and departing her office she slipped her head out the second lot of doors and caught the offending person's eye.

"Doctor Hadley, could I please speak to you in my office?" Cuddy asked her.

Simultaneously they thought, 'Mission accomplished.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thirteen sat down in front of Cuddy's desk and waited for her to start ripping into her. She braced herself by spacing out, staring at her face.

"Docor Hadley-" Cuddy started, "You are nearly two hours late to work, it's nearly 10,"

"I had a rough night, sorry," Thirteen brushed off, smiling when she saw Cuddy's conern for her 'rough' night.

"Anything you – uhh – want to, maybe, talk about?"

"No thanks," she smiled "Thanks for your – umm – concern."

"It's...okay?" Cuddy repsonded, her eyes just wandering over Thirteen's body. She couldn't refrain herself but soon felt her cheeks burn when she saw Thirteen staring at her with curiosity, "Umm – just try not to be late again, if you think you're going to be late, call in, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." but Thirteen wasn't done just yet.

"Is there...something else I can – uh – help you with, Doctor Hadley?"

"Do you wanna go out and get drinks sometime with me and Cameron, you look – I mean – work so hard, take a break and come out,"

"Umm -" Cuddy was lost for words, did she just ask her out,

"It's okay if it's a no, me and Cameron don't mind,"

"Okay, I'll go." Cuddy said confidently, she smiled to herself. She was going out with Thirteen – and Cameron - "Now go some work and get back to me later with the details,"

Thirteen stood, smiled and went off to go do some work.


	2. Admission to Her

**A/N:** If you guys read my first chapter I hope you liked it...I'm carrying it on anyways...umm... yah...im a bit bored and i have time for this...i want to thank Bree in Diamonds though, she was the one who gave me the idea for this fic cause I am thoroughly enjoying hers... XD...I hpoe who ever is reading is enjoying...read and review...PLEASE!!!reviews are like drugs to me!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Cuddy, Cameron and Thirteen are out at a pub getting drinks._

_It's about 11pm. _

Cameron looked around the hazy, people filled bar and then glanced back at Thirteen and Cuddy. Cameron caught Thirteen's eye and she gestured for Cameron to come over. Cuddy held up her shot of tequila and threw it back. She smiled at Cameron.

"I'm dry, guys!" she was definitely tipsy but not drunk. She held up her glass. "More!"

"Lisa, I'm sure you've had enough, you have work tomorrow," Cameron said.

"I don't care, I don't always get to let my hair down like this anymore,"

"Why don't you start going out with House?" Thirteen asked, "You guys act like a arried couple,"

"I don't like him," she replied with a dazed look but a serious tone.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious Lisa, I swear you love him!" Cameron said.

"I love him like family, not romantically," Cuddy said, "I hate to admit it, but he is actually one of my best friends. I love someone else."

"Oooh, who Lisa, who!?" Cameron and Thirteen asked.

"I can't tell you that," she whispered. "It's a secret,"

The three of them just burst out giggling. "C'mon, tell us, we promise not to tell a soul," Thirteen pressured.

"No, they might hear me!" she whispered, the alcohol was now definitely going to her head.

"They're here, right now!?" Cameron said, nearly squeeling her head off.

"I didn't say that," Cuddy said defensivly, her hands raised and her eyes went big.

"But you said that they might hear you,"

"Yah!" she giggled.

"Do you wanna take her home?" Cameron asked Thirteen. "She's a bit trashed, and if she finds out I took her home she'd have a fit at me."

"Why?"

"Cause, she doesn't actually like me, she just wants to make it look like she has a group of friends she's close with,"

"Okay, I'll take her,"

Cameron smiled and mouthed 'thanks' before dissapearing into the midst of the crowd.

"Time to go, Lisa" Thirteen said, helping Cuddy to her feet.

"You know where I live right?"

"Um, yeah. House has told s plenty of times,"

"Oooh that son of a bitch is gonna die when he finds out I know about this,"

"No, you won''t do that to him, you love him."

"No! I don't, I love someone else,"

"C'mon, please, tell me?" Thirteen insisted.

Cuddy sighed, "I can't, not for anyone. I fear of her -"

"Her?" Thirteen interrupted.

Cuddy looked at her feet, the solid concrete path was now in her view. They exited the building into the cool night air. "Yeah, her -"

Thirteen looked at her, she was curious to find more about this mystery woman but she was also curious to know why Cuddy seemed ashamed of it.

"Why are so so – I dunno – umm...ashamed of it?"

"Because I am the Dean of Medicine, people look down on gays, lesbians and bi sexuals, I don't like the fact that I can now class myself as one of those, the board would hate me!"

Thirteen wrapped her arm around Cuddy's shoulders. "I don't care who you are, Lisa, you're still great."

"Is that all?"

"I'm confused,"

"You don't look at me as something other than great?"

"Are you...implying something?"

"Kind of," she said with a smile. They'd reached Thirteen's car by now and Cuddy was in no state to drive.

"Just tell me, Lisa. Please?" Thirteen was now begging, she had a good idea of Cuddy's feelings toward her though.

Cuddy gazed into Thirteen's eyes. There heads were merely centimeters apart. Thirteen brought her hand up to Cuddy's cheek before feeling her lean into it. Cuddy's hand came over Thirteen's.

"You love me" Thirteen stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Cuddy made a non-committal hum and then she found Thirteen's other hand gently come onto the other side of her face. Thirteen took this oppourtunity to plant her lips on Cuddy's. Cuddy was in shock, she didn't know what to do, but eventually succumbed to her feeling, allowing the kiss to become deeper.

They pulled away a few seconds later. "We don't speak of this at work,"

"Sure," Thirteen replied before giving her a quick peck. "Time for you to go home,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N 2: **I dont think i like this chapter as much as I did the first but please, please tell me what you think about it...


	3. The Morning After

**AN:** I noticed that there weren't many review but there were over 200 hits on this fic...I hope those people who didn't review are enjoying it...the more reviews the faster I update...if anyone has any advice on how i could make my fic better in anyway please let me know... :) im a bit bored now so i thought i might indulge you in this chappie...

REVIEWS ARE MY DRUGS AND IM ADDICTED !!!! FEED MY ADDICTION !!!!

Thanks -

_huddyaimee_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuddy woke up the next morning hoping that she didn't have a hangover from the few bottles of wine she and Thirteen had consumed at two in the morning. As soon as she opened her eyes to the world, a headache split her head and she groaned in pain and frustration. Cuddy ordered her body to removed her from the bed to get paraceatamol and to have a shower.

Thirteen, lying happily on the blanket Cuddy had left her, woke to the sounds of a jug boiling water for coffee and the shower running. She, like Cuddy had, groaned, not to the headache, but to the noises that Cuddy was making at 6:30am. Thirteen kicked herself mentally for the sleepover, who knew what Cuddy might've done if she had realised she was tipsy when she confessed her like for Thirteen. Thirteen pulled herself up off the floor and made her way into the kitchen and made two coffees and upon finding the bread, put it into the toaster.

Ten minutes later and the water shut off in the bathroom. Cuddy had wrapped a towel aound her wet hair and pulled on a robe. The smell of coffee wafting around the house, she was curious to know who was there. She padded out into her living room to see Thirteen sitting there with a coffee, toast and the morning newspaper.

"Good morning," she said to Cuddy. "I made you brekky too, on the bench."

Cuddy looked to where Thirteen was shoving her thumb. Two slices of toast and a coffee did, indeed, sit on the bench. "Thanks,"

"No problem, I thought you would've needed it after last night,"

"What actaully happened, I honestly don't remember," Cuddy asked, all seriousness and honesty in her voice. She sat next to Thirteen and began eating.

"Well," Thirteen started in between mouthfuls, "Cameron, you and I went out to a pub last night, you got a bit tipsy, Cameron didn't want to take you home so I did. CRUNCH We walked out to my car and you started telling me who you liked CRUNCH"

"Fuck..." Cuddy muttered under her breath, "Then what?"

"Well, I guessed it was me that you liked, and we kinda - " Thirteen paused, Cuddy was growing tense and eager to know what happend.

"We what!?"

"We kissed,"

Cuddy sighed, "Anything else happen?"

"Well, you tried to feel me up as we drove back here, when we got in CRUNCH you wanted more to drink, I said no and that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Mmm,"

"We ended up finishing off two bottles of wine before I passed out on your floor, but by the looks of it, you managed to successfully get to your bed."

Cuddy let out a little giggle, "Nothing else happened?"

"Not that I know of,"

Cuddy gave a smile to Thirteen, but had trouble looking into her eyes which were, at this moment, peircing right through her skull.

The two finished their breakfast and Cuddy, after getting ready for work, took Thirteen back to her apartment so she could get washed up and changed. Cuddy, who had been invited in, took her time to get to know the mysterious Remy Hadley. The first thing she noticed, was school diplomas and her degree. Next to those, there were pictures of what seemed to be friends of hers during med school. Cuddy smiled, before turning her attention to the bookshelf. It was covered in medical text books, novels and childrens picture books. Cuddy was alarmed to see kids books there, but she stood up and brushed it off.

"You wondering why I have kids books?" Thirteen's voice echoed from the doorway to her bedroom. Cuddy just turned and nodded. "Mum used to read those to me before her Huntingtons got bad. I hated her when it did. She was so...wierd."

"I'm sorry," Cuddy mumbled, not realising the impact that Thirteen's mum had had on her. "Come, we've got to go,"

Thirteen sighed at Cuddy's eagerness to get to work. She'd rather ravish the older woman right then and there. But at this stage, ravishing was not an option.


	4. Questions

**A/N:** i was in the mood for another update so i started writing before bloody writers block takes over the mind... -grumbles- anyways...if you have read my third chapter i hope you enjyed and i hope you will enjoy this chapter just as much...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day at work passed, nothing out of the norm. House argued here, House argued there, cllinic patients got pissed off with House, House refused to do clinic duty, House this, House that. That was a normal day for Cuddy. House seemed to be a part of her life whether she liked it or not.

People percieved their banter as foreplay and assumed they had history. But no, banter was not their foreplay, banter was just banter. Yes they had history, attending the same university and the one-night-stand but that was all. Cuddy used to have deep, meaningful feelings for the man, but these had been washed away in an instant when she first laid eyes on Thirteen.

So, here Cuddy sat at her desk, nearing the middle of the night and who just happens to pop in? House.

She gazed at him, annoyed that he'd brought her out of her thoughts.

"What do you want, House?" she asked him. "You don't have a case, so why are you here at nearly 11?"

"I wanted to see if you needed a ride home," he said simply.

"Seriously?"

"Mmm hmm, of course I'm serious, when am I not serious?" he asked in a mock tone.

"Har – har, you're so funny, and no, I don't need a ride home – thanks for the offer though,"

"Okay?"

"Okay what?"

"I thought you'd be thrilled at the chance to take a 'ride' with the legendary Greg House?"

"No I do not want to take a 'ride' with you, I have more important things to do,"

"Like what?"

"Would you just go?"

"No,"

"You want more than to just take me home, what to you really want, House?" she said, reading the emotion in his eyes.

"I-I-I," he stuttered, he was no good at this kind of stuff, "Would...you go....out with me...uhh...sometime?"

Cuddy let a little smile spread across her face, whilst a small laugh escaped her mouth. She found it ironic. He wouldn't ask her out when she was interested and then as soon as she's not interested in him, then he asks her out.

"What's so funny,"

She shook her head, and yet another laugh escaped. "I, uh..." she thought hard about this, he obviously did have feelings for her but her love towards him was extingushed along time ago. She shook her head. "No, I, uh...can't...there's, uh...someone else,"

House looked like he'd been hit in the face, "You're kidding me, right!?"

She shook her head for the third time that night, "Not kidding, House," she said, pointing to her 'deadly-serious' face.

House frowned, "I thought you had a thing for me?"

"Yes, House, I HAD a thing for you, I don't anymore."

House turned without another word and left her office to go home to another lonely and miserable night. Cuddy sighed, it was time she headed home. She picked up her phone and began a message to Thirteen.

_I'm going home now, so if you want to stay the night again, you can. I don't mind._

_Lisa, xx_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuddy arrived to her home not 15 minutes after leaving. She opened the door to the familiar car parked on the curb next to her house. The woman got out of the car as soon as Cuddy had pulled up. Cuddy smiled to herself, but she was nervous and sweating like a pig.

"Hey!" she heard the woman yell.

"Hey Remy, I didn't think you got the message," Cuddy replied.

"Oh, I got it," Thirteen said before reaching to cup the older woman's face in her hands. She brought a passion filled kiss down onto Cuddy's lips. Cuddy returned the passion and heat soared between the two.

"C'mon in," Cuddy said, lacing her fingers with Thirteen's and dragging her to the door...

**A/N:** the next chapter (i haven't decided whether or not yet) could be smutty... :) for those of you who enjoy this kind of fic, hang around...

please R and R....


	5. Unexpected Appearences

**A/N:** Over 400 hits on this story which means I must be doing something right! LOL...please though, you're reviews do make me happy and do give me inspiration so could I get a few more? LOL This is chapter 5...I don't know how it's going to turn out, but this is where my fic gets rated **M**, its about to get smutty... :P **PLEASE R&R!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuddy invited Thirteen into her home; her lips were still searing from the kiss that they had, had outside. Judging by both expressions and emotions, Thirteen wanted more, and Cuddy was on the brink of wanting A LOT more. Cuddy made her way to a small cabinet hidden, out of sight, and pulled out a few shot glasses and tequila.

Thirteen stared at her in amazement, Cuddy really did like her tequila.

"What?" Cuddy asked playfully when she saw Thirteen staring at her with a small smile stretched across her face.

"I dind't think you...stored the spirits here, I thought you went out to a pub to get it,"

"Well you guessed wrong, I only bring out this stuff for 'special' occassions,"

"Am I that special, am I?" Cuddy felt her cheeks redden before she felt a cold hand cup them "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Lisa."

Cuddy lent in for a kiss, feeling less nervous about what could possibly happen between them. Thirteen grasped Cuddy's hips and pulled them against her own, not breaking the bond at their mouths. Cuddy moaned, but Thirteen swallowed them. Cuddy wrapped her arms around Thirteen's neck and pulled in for an even deeper kiss.

Both starving of oxygen a few moments later, Thirteen spoke, "We could take this elsewhere and won't even need to touch the booze,"

Cuddy smiled devishly, but another nervous wave took her. "Umm.." she stuttered.

"It's okay if you don't want it, we could just watch a movie,"

Cuddy kicked the nervousness from her and pulled Thirteen into her again, "Take me here," she whispered.

Thirteen smiled and began unbuttoning the black blouse Cuddy wore, exposing a lacy red bra. She smiled again, moving her hands to travel over Cuddy's breasts. Cuddy pulled her head away and let out a moan before moving her lips to the crevice between Thirteen's neck and shoulder.

Thirteen whispered something incohearant into Cuddy's hair before wrapping her arms around Cuddy's back and unclasping the bra. It fell silently to the carpeted floor. Thirteen moved her head down, planting kisses along Cuddy's clavicle and moving down her sternum before taking a left turn and planting kisses on Cuddy's left nipple. Cuddy moaned at the touch, holding Thirteen's head close with one hand and running the other down her back.

"Take – it – off," Thirteen mumbled, standing up straight to allow Cuddy's hands to take her shirt off.

The buttons were easily opened and the shirt soon fell to the floor to join Cuddy's shirt and bra. Cuddy needed to take charge here. Sure, she was scared, she'd never done this to a woman.

"Relax, Lise, it'll be easy," Thirteen reassured.

Cuddy smiled up at her before kissing Thirteen's right breast throught the material of her bra. Cuddy felt the nipple go errect behind the material and instantly wanted more access. Wrapping her arms around Thirteen's lower back, she ran them up to meet at the clasp of the bra. Thirteen shivered at contact but moaned as soon as Cuddy suckled off her. Cuddy began to unbutton Thirteen's jeans when the sound of a door crashed open.

The females looked at eachother and then at the door. "I thought it was locked," said Thirteen.

"You're right, it WAS locked,"

The person who had entered Cuddy's house made her way into the lounge, just where they stood. The person came into view and gaped at the two.

"Oh my god! Don't mind me," the person said, "Lesbian action is always so hot,"

"HOUSE!?" they both squeeled.

"Don't stop on my behalf," he said with a smirk.

**A/N 2:** i felt i had to leave it there...im not going to give you any spoilers or hints as to what's going to happen in the next chapter, you're going to have to review to get me to write the next chappie... :) * devilish smile *

please do review... * puppy dog eyes *


	6. Heart Broken

*** cries * i have had over 500 hits on this story now...which makes me happy...but im not getting reviews which makes me sad...guys please...im starting to spiral into writers block and will need ideas to get me started again...please ****Read**** and ****Review****!!!!!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thirteen and Cuddy stood together, their chests touching, providing some form of protection against the arrogant bastard that stood at Cuddy's doorway. Thirteen had given House the death glare whilst Cuddy burried her head, in Thirteen's neck, in shame. How awful she felt, being caught with another. A WOMAN AT THAT TOO!

"Get out, House," Thirteen said, patiently, but firmly.

House shook his head with a smirk on his face. "This is going to make the best gossip at work," he said, pulling out his phone and quickly snapping a picture when the women looked at him.

"Fuck you, House," Thirteen said again.

Cuddy shook her head this time. Without breaking their contact, Cuddy reached over and grabbed the two rugs that were on the couch. She handed one to Thirteen and put the other one on her self. Upon tucking it in, she looked at him, her eyes burning with anger.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, causing him to flinch, "AND IF I FIND ANY OF THIS SHIT GOING AROUND THE HOSPITAL, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE FIRED!"

"Geeze, Cud - "

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

House turned and left the home, he was happy he'd seen her like that but was somewhat dissapointed at the fact that his favourite Dean of Medicine had found someone. House did have burried feelings for the woman, never letting them slip, but now he was heartbroken. He limped down off the porch, along the path and to his motorcycle. He mounted and sped off into the night, all the while thinking '_I don't care if she fires me, I'll make sure she suffers, she ruined what chance I had with her. Why was I so stupid as to never ask her out before? Why? Why? Why?_' The word 'why' kept bouncing around his head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuddy looked at Thirteen. She was red from anger, her chest was heaving. Cuddy threw herself onto the couch behind her and let the rug drop from her shoulders; she was too hot to even think about wearing it. Thirteen came and sat next to her, pulling her into an awkwardly positioned embrace and planted a kiss to her head.

"House is an absolute dickhead, Lisa. Don't worry about him," Thirteen re-assured.

Cuddy's tears slid down Thirteen's soft skin, "I know, but now I feel so bad,"

"Why? You haven't done anything wrong,"

"No, I haven't but you can tell it in the way he looks at me, he loves me and I just brooke his heart,"

"Don't talk like that Lisa. House just needs to learn to accept the fact that you've found something else,"

"I know, but he isn't scared of being fired; it doesn't bother him anymore. So this," Cuddy said pulling herself out of Thirteen's embrace and gesturing to each other, "Will go around the hospital like a bloody wildfire."

"I don't care. I would rather be fired to protect your job just so I could continue loving you."

Cuddy let out a small sniffle and pulled Thirteen into a deep kiss. Their mouths battled it out before their tounges took over and the two women returned to what they had been up to before they had been interrupted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuddy and Thirteen crashed onto Cuddy's bed. They'd made out all the way to Cuddy's room, loosing all garments of clothing along the way. As they flopped down together, Thirteen wasted no time in prowling over the older woman, kissing her from the hip to the ribs, to the curve of her breast.

Cuddy moaned at the contact that was currently being diverted to her left breast. She let out a sharper moan and thought that if Thirteen didn't stop there, she would be brought to orgasm. Thirteen sensed this, before moving south, kissing down her thighs and then back up again to her wet pussy.

Thirteen skillfully spread Cuddy's legs and began massaging her folds. Cuddy was now gasping and humming in approval to the contact. The younger woman leant in and took to Cuddy's clit with her tounge and shoved two fingers inside of her.

A few moments later, and orgasm rippled through Cuddy, and she struggled to keep breathing as the sensations toyed with her body.

"R-r-emmm-yyyy..." she moaned.

Thirteen crawled over the glowing woman beneath her and kissed her passionately, allowing the other to get a taste of herself that was left on Thirteen's tounge.

"Your turn," Thirteen whispered into Cuddy's ear.

Cuddy felt a wave of nervousness chill her body which Thirteen sensed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I hope you guys who are reading regularly are enjoying this...please, please, please review...i'd be really greatful, extremely happy and be able to post more!!! umm...next fic should be up within a few days (im going through writers block so this chap might be shit) and yeah...**

**hit the review button on your way out!!**


	7. House's Plan

**im gonna to a big thank you to Bree in Diamonds, Lois 13, SCSG and UneasyHearts for your reviews...this chap may be a bit rambly because of fucking writers block...**

*** mumbles to self sitting in dark corner shaking fist at the world ***

**and the chap might also be rambly cause im focussing on study for an upcoming leadership course that i have...please tell me what you think before this story ends up like my previous one...that went shit...??? :) im in a crazy mood...so yeah, hit that review button on your way out and i promise you more chapters...!!!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

House sat down at his computer. It was early morning and he had decided just to go straight to hospital. His heart was broken, so he began packing his stuff. He knew he was going to regret his actions, but he wanted the whole hospital to know. Switching the Bluetooth on, on his phone and computer, he sent through the picture of Thirteen and Cuddy before saving it as a file. He increased the size and printed it out on an A4 piece of paper. He looked at it, making sure it looked okay before printing out multiple copies.

_'This is probably the most fun I've had at this hospital_' he thought to himself as he stunck through the many corridors pinning up the photos on every pin board or blank wall he could see. As he was doing this, he suddenly had a great thought and made his way back to his office. This time he created a big paper banner, made his way to Cuddy's office and pinned up the banner across her door. The banner said in big rainbow letters.

LISA CUDDY : THE LESBIAN DEAN OF MEDICINE!

House smiled to himself but his rational brain thought of how this was going to affect her and her career. But his irrational brain told him that this was right, that she deserved to suffer, she deserved to be humiliated because she broke Greg House's heart.

He continued to pin up the remaining posters and as soon as there were signs of morning light, he left. He got on his bike, revved, looked at the hospital, let out a little laugh and left. He knew he'd be fired, but he didn't care.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuddy woke to a small movement and a light snore. She rubbed her eyes lazily and went to get up to get ready for work, but she couldn't. There was a weight wrapped around her torso and legs. Cuddy thought hard and remembered her night with Thirteen that night. A small smile tugged at her lips and Cuddy turned to face her lover. Thirteen looked happy and peaceful as she slept and Cuddy couldn't help but to press a kiss down onto her forhead.

Thirteen stirred and grasped Cuddy tighter before relaxing again; she was just stretching her muscles. Thirteen tiredly opened her eyes before nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Cuddy staring at her.

"Good morning," Cuddy whispered

"Hey," Thirteen said back with a smile.

"You sleep well?"

"After the magic you worked on me last night, Lisa, of course I did,"

"It's good to hear,"

"You're going to get up aren't you,"

Cuddy sighed and then nodded. "I have to go to work early, prepare myself for what House is preparing,"

"I'll come with you,"

"You sure you want to do that? He does have a tendancy to get verbally abusive, but never physically,"

"I said I'll come Lisa, besides, that means we can have a shower together," Thirteen said waggling her eyebrows.

Cuddy felt herself turn a shade of red, "Do you have clothes?"

"When I came around last night, I hoped that you'd ask me to stay the nght so I packed enough,"

"Okay, well, I'll turn the shower on whilst you get your bag."

"Sure."

Half an hour later, Thirteen and Cuddy finally emerged from their shower, had gotten dressed and had sat down to breakfast. They exchanged small glances and said a few words, but the women had the same thought on their mind. 'What had House done?'

Arriving to work at 8:30, Cuddy and Thirteen said goodbye and organised to meet up for lunch and dinner. Thirteen stayed behind for a while so it didn't look suspicous but when she heard Cuddy's yell in anger, she ran into the hospital. At 8:30 in the morning, all the morning staff were already there and the clinic was beginning to fill. Thirteen walked into the main area and saw what she had yelled about, she ran to Cuddy's side and led her to her office; ignoring the banner spread across the front.

"HOUSE IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE TODAY!" Cuddy yelled.

Thirteen wrapped her arms around Cuddy and gently rocked back and forth. Thirteen was extremely upset by what House had done, but she knew that Cuddy had worked so hard to get to where she was today, so Thirteen dropped her own feelings and attended to those of her lover.

"He won't die Cuddy, but I'll make sure he does get punished," Thirteen almost spat.

"HE'S RUINED MY CAREER! EVERYONE WHO WALKS IN WILL NOW LOOK AT ME AS THE FUCKING DYKE DEAN!'" Cuddy yelled again, before her voice became a whimper, "I don't want a reputation like that,"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**this is to becontinued...it's a little bit longer**

**than my previous chappies, i hope you enjoyed this one**

**please, please, please review and i promise the next chapter wont**

**be far behind this one...**


	8. Fired and Pain

**i had a good idea so i thought i might as well post now...sorry about my spelling in the last chappie...i promise i'll concerntrate harded....i got distracted by the fic 'blood on the bracelet' it was really good! lol**

**please review...pretty please...???? (im still in my funny mood)**

**:)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

House walked into the hospital after he had heard the 'Dyke Dean' yell. He smirked to himself but mentally prepared himself for what the women would throw at him. So, after getting ready, he proudly did a march-limp-thing into the hospital. Eyes were on him, he felt them buring into his skull; he mentally smiled at himself for all the attention. He glanced around the walls, seeing most of the posters had been removed but a few of them remained in tact. He saw the banner that he had pinned across Cuddy's door earlier, hadn't been removed. In the office, Thirteen and Cuddy sat in silence and in embrace.

House thought about going into her office but quickly decided against it and ended up having a feeling of guilt and regret pool low in his stomach; it growled at him. House began limping away, his head sunk low after he realised how what he had done had over stepped the line, but Cuddy came marching out. She obviously didn't care about what patients thought of her screaming she knew she had the reputation of a lesbian.

"YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED, YOU BASTARD – GET YOUR STUFF AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!" she yelled at him. Thirteen came up beside her and held her as the water works began again.

"Shh, Lise," Thirteen said, like she would if she were talking to a small child.

House stopped dead in his tracks and his head fell lower. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Cuddy's head snapped up and she gave him more than a death glare, she wanted to rip into him both physically and mentally.

"Let it go, Lisa." Thirteen whispered in her ear as soon as she felt Cuddy shake in a fit of anger.

Cuddy pulled out of Thirteen's embrace and marched over to House. "HOW DARE YOU!?" she yelled again, this time pulling his cane out of his grip and smacking him squarely behind the knees. He collapsed to a heap on the floor, squirming at the pain that shot up his right thigh.

"LISA!" Cuddy heard both Thirteen and Wilson yell. Wilson ran over, he had only caught some words of her previous yelling. He came out after hearing something more than an argument and then her saw her strike House.

Cuddy collapsed next to House, but kept her distance. Thirteen immediately came down and held her. Wilson looked shocked as he looked between the two. He helped House to his feet and told him to get to his office.

"I'm sorry, Lisa." Wilson said to Cuddy as soon as House was gone from sight.

She looked at him. Her eyes red and puffy. He mascara had run and her eyes were no longer the bright blue/green colour; they were more of a thick blue/grey. She reached out her arms to give a hug to Wilson and he automatically accepted.

Cuddy returned to Thirteen's arms and Thirteen pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get you home," she said.

Cuddy nodded and obediantly got herself off the floor and headed out the doors to her car. Thirteen had entwined their hands together; it didn't matter now that everone knew that they were considered 'together'. Thirteen kept mumbling calming words to Cuddy, but Cuddy was feeling guilty. As soon as they got into the car, Thirteen picked up on it.

"What's up, Lisa?" she asked as Cuddy stuck the key into the ignition and turned the car on.

She shook her head. "You're too kind,"

Thirteen was confused, "Is that good or bad?"

"It's good, but you are part of this with me." Cuddy explained. "Does it not bother you that House has done this?"

"Not really, I mean, loads of people know about my preferences and I'm not as high up the chain of command as you are, so I'm caring for you who has only just accepted the fact that you swing differently to most people and you're a Dean, you're supposed to be looked up to, not looked down on,"

Cuddy smiled at Thirteen's words. "Thank you, Remy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**i hope you enjoyed this chappie...im so happy-even though**

**i havent received many reviews, it has had over 700 hits on fanfiction**

**net!!!! YAY!!! thanks, you guys!!!**

**xxx**

**to be continued...**


	9. Self Harm

**thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, both on fanfiction net and fanpop, i really do appreciate it...im kinda going through a small patch of writers block, which i can promise you i'll be out of soon...so anyways...enough of my ramblings and here's chapter 9...**

**hit that review button on your way out...**

**oh...please note: there will be a scene of selfharm, no offence is implied to those who do cut...**

**xxx**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

House had sat in his office all day, feeling more miserable than was thought possible. He had hurt someone dear to his heart and was now beating himself up about it. House was shocked at her anger, he knew it was coming, but he'd never actually seen her like that. House didn't like seeing her upset like that and he was glad that she had hit him, it took some of his pain away.

People had tried to come and see him about what he had done. Whether it was to yell at him or simply walk past and give him glares. Even Wilson had been giving him glares. Wilson, yes, he had come in to speak to House. Of course he had brushed off everything Wilson had said, but he was listening and he knew Wilson was right.

Cuddy would be so pissed at him it wouldn't be funny. He wouldn't be able to approach her to say he was sorry. So House stood up from his desk, putting down his 'thinky' ball and locked his doors and closed his curtains. He knew he'd be stupid for what he was about to do, but it felt right to do it.

He sat back at his desk and opened up a drawer. He spyed the sharpener and began to un-screw the miniature screw that held in the blade. On releasing the blade he cleaned it off with an alcohol wipe, sighed and then pressed the blade firmly into his wrist. He smiled at the warm blood oozing down his wrist, it was good to have a familiar feeling again. Slowly he made another cut, this time deeper, into his wrist. He felt his pain slowly dissapear and on a finaly cut to his wrist he felt relaxed enough to leave the sanctuary of his office, appear infront of co-workers and head home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuddy sat on her couch, knees hugged to her chest. She had been crying and now those tears had subsided into small sniffles. Thirteen was in the kitchen making coffee for the two of them. A few moments later, Thirteen emerged from the kitchen carring a blue mug and a green mug each being the vessel of the much needed energy hit.

Cuddy smiled up at Thirteen and moved her legs so that they were semi-tucked under her. Thirteen came and sat next to her.

"You feeling okay, now?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Cuddy said, forcing out a much needed smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pissed off at House, obviously, but not to the same extent; I'm fine."

"Well, seeing as we've taken a voluntary day off, what do you wanna do?"

"I can think of one thing," Thirteen said, giving a small smirk and bobbing her eyebrows.

Cuddy bowed her head in slight embarrassment, "After our coffee,"

"You got it," Thirteen told her, giving her a passionate kiss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

House had arrived home and sat down on his couch after grabbing all the booze he could find; he was prepared to drown his misery. Unscewing the top of the vodka, he took a swig from it and felt the burn down his throat. It was a good kind of burn though.

He flicked on the T.V. and turned on the DVD player. He was going to cut, drink and watch porn. Pushing they play button, he realised he didn't want to watch porn. He shook his head, trying to erase those thoughts but they wouldn't go away. His body was screaming to him for pain.

House reached into his pocket and pulled out the blade he had, had earlier. He raised it above his opposite wrist, his rational mind screaming '_NO'_ and his irrational mind screaming '_FUCK YES_'. Who was he to oppose his irrational mind? Bringing down the blade onto his wrist was easy. This time he pushed it in the hardest he had in years and smiled at himself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~~huddyaimee~~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**i hope you have enjoyed this fic...sorry about the selfharm bit but it seemed like the right thing to do in this story once i finally get up to that part! lol...**

**anyways, like i said earlier, please read and review its muchly appreciated...**

**xxx**


End file.
